ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Radicles/History
Pre-Series Not much is known about Rads life before the series, but it’s easy to assume he was born & raised on earth. As the series doesn’t touch on it much, his life was most likely pretty basic. It’s possible he became friends with Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby before middle school. although the series never confirms or denies, it’s unlikely. Middle school In middle school, Radicles, helped Enid pick up books she had dropped, before heading to his locker right afterwards. with encouragement from Elodie, Enid approaches Rad saying thank you for earlier, introduces herself, and then asks if he would like to hang out with her after school. Rad accepts, and Enid leaves saying “it’s a date” afterwards, his friends Mega Football Baby and Bell Beefer claim they have advice, and tell him to be super rude to her on the date and it’ll make her unable to resist him. later on, he tries it, insulting her taste in ice cream, ignoring her, and straight up bullying her before Enid calls off the date and leaves. Rad stops her, claiming she knows she likes him. Enid kicks him, before leaving completely, as Rad, talking to himself, says he’s fallen in love. Later Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby tell him not to worry, as he can get any girl he chooses. Teen years Radicles has most likely lost touch with Enid. He’s still in contact with Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby, however. He applies for a job at Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega, and when interviewed by Mr. Gar claims he’s very strong. Once Shannon arrives, Mr. Gar makes him fight her, and once he is badly losing, is asked what he can do. Radicles says he can use a laser, but all of his family can do it, so it’s not special. Mr. Gar then encourages him to use it, and he wins the fight, obtaining his job at Gar’s Bodega. him and Enid most likely made up at the bodega, but it was never shown or confirmed by anyone who worked on the show, so it is currently unknown. Season 1 Let's Be Heroes & Let's Be Friends Rad is now at his current design, with muscles and his Gars uniform crop top. He befriends K.O. in this episode, and seems much more confident in himself. You Are Rad when K.O. loses his name tag, Rad gives it to him as he needs to leave work early. Everybody believes K.O Is Rad, and K.O. discovers a soft side to Rad, as his favorite animal is cats, he loves to babysit, etc. At the end Rad forgets he gave it to K.O. and doesn’t recognize him, challenging him to a rap battle. When K.O. Says in his side of the rap battle that Rad likes cats and babysitting, etc, Rad says K.O. Must be fake as Rad doesn’t Like that stuff, and if he did, he wouldn’t be comfortable sharing it yet. K.O. then says he was lying, and he’s the imposter, before taking off the name tag. Rad thinks the imposter left, and not that it was K.O., and then proceeds to tell him all about the “imposter” Second First Date Cupid comes, and brings back bad memories with Enid and Rad, forcing them to remember what happened in middle school. Rad says he bet he could do great on a date now, and so Enid and him go on another date. In the end, Cupid says friendship is the best love of all, and leaves them be. We've Got Fleas in order to beat Boxmore’s new robot, Mikayla, Rad gets bit by Crinkly Wrinkly and becomes a Were-cat, which he stays that was for the rest of the series, except wearing a customs designed to look like his regular self. [2] [3] Rad Likes Robots when Shannon gets struck by lightning, she falls in love with Rad. Rad instantly falls in love with her, but Enid and K.O., and Raymond and Darrel don’t approve. Rad and Shannon decide to run away together, but when Raymond and Darrel find out, they try to destroy Rad, claiming to only let him go if Shannon reboots, as she will no longer be affected by the lightning and would hate Rad again. She says no, as she likes feeling this, but decides for Rad’s safety to do so. She actually hides and reboots, which destroys her and replaces her with a new her, but instead of rebooting for reals, she simply makes an explosion to sound like it. When Rad, heartbroken, gets comfort from Enid, and he says she was just a dumb robot, and how could he of loved her, Shannon becomes heartbroken and actually reboots. Season 2 Seasons Change Rad puts on highly toxic to skin lotion during the break between season 1 and 2, and is extremely itchy, orange, and has trouble moving. By the end of the episode, he dries up and breaks out of it like a shell. Season 3Season 3 Planet X when Rad visits his home planet, he discovers all of his relatives are nerds! Feeling different, he runs away and finds aliens just like him, and tries to join. The leader of them, Coach. Coach has him do trials to join them, in which a Rad completes all of them. Once he joins them, Coach invites him to go prank someone. Rad agree’s, before discovering who they were gonna prank was his Dad, he backs down. When Coach gets mad and says he’s a nerd Then, his mother comes by and stops them both, scolding the Coach, calling him her father. Rad then discovers the first humans to visit Planet X brought some of the things they like, and it separated them into jocks and nerds. Rad gets an idea, and introduces videos game to Planet X, and the nerds and jocks reunite. Radical Rescue when Rad’s friends Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby come over and search each other’s phones for things that are “lame“ and “cool”, Everything K.O. likes is called lame. Rad seems slightly uncomfortable by it, but lets them check anyways, not realizing he has a cat saved to his photos, they call it lame, and he lies and says it’s for his girlfriend, leading them to think he’s super cool. Afterwards, K.O. begins to act like how he believes he should after that, and begins calling everything lame and acting nothing like himself. Once he calls pow cards lame, Rad freaks out as he loves those. Rad then leaves for his volunteer job at the animal shelter, and finds out a new cat has arrived, Mikayla. At first, everything was okay, but then Mikayla begins wrecking the place and attacking other cats, leading them all to escape, being chased by Mikayla. Rad hurries to ask K.O, for help, but he questions why he would do that if he thinks cats are lame. Rad finally tells K.O. all about his friendship with Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby, and how they destroyed his confidence in everything he likes and does, and he followed along with it, and how he doesn't want the same to happen to K.O.. once K.O. understands and goes back to normal, they stop Mikayla, and save all the cats. Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby come by, making fun of them holding cats, before Rad steps in and admits the truth about everything he likes, even those they see lame. The two claim they were joking, and get into a big fuss, before they literally blow up and crash into the parking lot. Rad officially ended his toxic friendship there, as they never talk to Rad in any episodes afterwards, and Rad is completely open about himself after this episode. Red Action 3: Grudgement Day Whenever Red Action comes to the plaza to see her girlfriend, Enid, Rad always seems to fight with her. Rad says it’s because she took the last slice of cake in Plaza Prom, so they travel back in time to fix it, but when that doesn’t fix anything, they force him to say the truth and he almost Says he loves Enid, before changing it to “loath” and continues by mentioning what Red Action, Drupe, and Gregg did to K.O. during the episode You're Everybody's Sidekick. They tell Red Action, and so they all head to the past to stop Red Action Of the past from doing that, and head to the future. Rad now seems cool, even though that clearly Wasn’t the real problem. He respects their relationship and says he supports it, although whether his crush in Enid is ended, or pushed aside is unknown, it seems to of disappeared now that he sees Red Action is actually a cool girl. Thank You for Watching the Show Radicles leaves to go to an alien war, and saves his planet and gets tons of awards. He then comes back and reunites with his friends Enid and K.O. and seems to embrace his nerdy side more. he buys the cafe in Lakewood Plaza and changes the motto to “don’t talk to me until I’ve had my coffee and petted some cats“. The cafe has the cats From the animal rescue, free to interact with and pet while drinking coffee. Rad is still no longer friends with Bell Beefer and Mega Football Baby, and seems to be doing much better without the toxic friendship he shared with them. he is still best friends with K.O. and Enid, and stays in touch with them very often.